Forum:Proposition:Let Liveandie be a Mod for one month
THIS VOTE RAN FROM THE 27TH OF OCTOBER, 2013, TO THE 3RD OF NOVEMBER, 2013 - 11:59 PM PST, AND RESULTED IN A 6-5 YES MAJORITY. Hello everyone! My name is Liveandie and I would like to be Mod for one month. I'm a very active member of the CA wiki and would like to continue the good fight in distributing knowledge about CA to all. Skills Over 1,769 edits. I specalize in making sure edits are up to date. Usually my edits are either adding new content when it's released or correcting grammar/spelling mistakes wherever I see them. I like to spam the random page button just to see if there are any edits that I can make on that article. I've never broken any CA wiki rules during my 2+ years here and will do my best to continue to enforce the CA wiki rules. Why are you applying now? I'm applying now because I truly would like to see if I make a good mod. I've often seen too much vandalism in the wiki and would like to do my best to fix it as fast as possible and I think being mod would help me in this task more efficiently. Also I have felt that some of the other mods (not naming names) haven't been as active as they could have been. Therefore I would like to step in personally to help lead the wiki when they aren't away. I am asking for a one month trial period to see if I can apply for a permanent mod position later in the future. Specifics Much like the template for Muddapaka's (and quite a few other's) proposition; I am asking for mod powers for one month starting from Sunday November 3rd, 2013 - Tuesday December 3rd, 2013. The powers I would be gaining would be the ability to ban people and to roll back editing. Voting Should Liveandie be elected to a thirty day, starting on the 3rd of November, temporary position as a moderator? Please remember to use , , and to sign with ~~~~ when voting! Please leave a reason why, no matter which way you vote. Yes * 4/7 mods arent online most of the time. An extra pair of eyes never hurt.Muddapaka (talk) 06:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * Muddy said it best. It doesn't hurt to have an extra mod since not everyone can be online all the time. Having an extra mod can fill in that blank slot. Besides, if anyone has issues with him being mod, take into account that this will only be for a month long period; this is like a probation period to see if he can handle full mod responsibilities. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 18:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * This is to let him be a Mod for a month, to see if he is needed and usefull to the comunity. It is not about the number of mods there is, but the ammount of work that gets done. I say give him the chance and we will see if he is needed or not. I say he is, it never hurs to have more help. SPX300 (talk) 18:27, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * I vote "yes", we need more mods. ZombieW / Z0mbieW (talk) 21:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * We need more actual mods, who will do some actual activity. Instead of lurking in chat, or ignoring their proper duties. BlueChoco (talk) 00:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) * - I agree with BlueChoco. ZeroExalted(Talk) • 01:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) No * I feel that there are enough mods already, not counting Dyn who is a chat mod alone. Not everyone can be on the CA WIKI all the time, because everyone has a life and needs to stay away from here for some time. I feel as if the number of mods is sufficient enough. If a problem arises when no mods are on the CA WIKI, a mod will appear later on and rectify the situation promptly. Therefore, there is no need for any more mods.LunarWing (talk) 13:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * If there was someone who could fill in as a mod, it would be you Andie. However, at this present time the CA Wikia has enough staff members. For that reason alone, I do not believe we require another mod. LovingKate (talk) 14:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * When there is no demand, then you do not create more supply. A basic rule of economics, which can apply to many other fields; I believe that this is one of them. The wiki currently has enough Moderators and Administrators to take care of any violations of the rules. Not everybody has to be, or should be, a police officer or judge. There need to be just enough to ensure stability, and the Wiki has a sufficient amount of both. For this reason, I vote against adding any new moderators to the already expansive pool. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 22:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * What could more mods to other than create more drama? There has been no rule breakages that go unresolved more than an hour at any point. There need not be more mods if this is the case. 22:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * Real question is: Does the Combat Arms Wiki need another moderator? No. The wiki is handling fine with the current staff, and having another doesn't really change anything e.e Not only that, but I feel like Andie doesn't suit to be a moderator. Recently, he has been making inappropriate blogs, && having arguments with editors. Also, hiow much longer will Andie be active? He just came back from a long absence btw..It's just lame if he goes inactive as soon as he becomes part of the staff e.e LOL. If Andie really wants to be a moderator, maybe he should prove himself worthy before making a proposition. :'D ILYx3 (talk) 02:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC)